Summer is full of surprises
by BirdOfFanfic
Summary: The holidays are back, and Len and Miku are going to spend the whole summer in the same place without knowing it. But what happens when Kaito and Gakupo want to flirt with Miku? What happens when Miku and her friends are in a delicate love situation? Read to find out! Len x Miku
1. Chapter 1: HOLIDAYS!

"So, as you may already know, it's time for holidays!". The whole class screams in joy. Finally. School was finally finished. I took a quick glance at Miku, who was also screaming with her friends, who teleported in our class in one way or another. I was the only one who wasn't screaming. And of course, Miku saw it. "Hey, Len, why aren't you happy it's finished? Come on, the holidays are here!"

"I know, but I'll wait to drink some alcohol at the school party to enjoy myself.", I responded in a "Idontcareyouknow" voice.

"Still trying to get drunk, hu?" she giggled. "Well see you there while you will be kissing a drunk Meiko!", she said with sarcasm in her voice before going away, her beautiful teal hair following her in their characteristic pigtails.

"I DON'T LIKE HER, BAKA!" I shouted back, slightly blushing. "I like you", I whispered to myself. I just couldn't help but sigh. Why can't she see it?

Miku P.O.V.

"I DON'T LIKE HER, BAKA!", I heard Len shout. Wow, he can be a tsundere sometimes. But seriously, isn't it more for girls to be like that? Well, with this ponytail, you can really think he's gay. But luckily, he isn't. _Why am I saying that? It's not like I like him or something like that. _

Wow. That was tsundere. I hope it won't get into my dreams. We'll see tomorrow, before the party.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up, my mind filled with dirty things. Ugh, I could be a real perv. But if I show it to the other girls, my head is going to fly to space. Gumi will kill me if she knew I had a crush on Len. She was, like, obsessed by him for the past six years. And it's not gonna stop. Who's Gumi? Well, you know, it's a greenhaired yandere psycho who can't live three seconds without saying Len's name. My other friends are Luka, a pinkhaired coodere with _at least_ five books in her bag, changing everyday. SeeU and IA, two sisters who never tell their real names and always want to play truth or dare, Rin, Len's twin, basically a cheerful girl with incredible power (her hugs are deadly...) and an overpossessive sister with her twin brother, she nearly killed Gumi twice! _TWICE! _

But, enough talking about them. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Mikuo saw me, and he ran too, but I was faster. I immediatly locked the door and made a quick shower, Mikuo yelling "Hurry up!" every ten seconds. I quickly got out of the bathroom and ran to my room, only to find Rin and Gumi in it, Gumi looking at one of my bras and Rin reading my diary on my bed. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is basically the beginning of my first fanfiction, don't be too rude please. And I'm French, so, please don't worry if there are some mistakes. Also, if you don't know, "baka" means "idiot", a tsundere is a girl who don't show her feelings by kicking the boy or saying "I didn't do it because I like you, don't get the wrong idea... B-BAKA!" while blushing like hell. A coodere is a cold girl who never shows her feelings or emotions, but who is really kind inside. It's like cold outside, hot inside. A yandere is a girl (again) who got a spare key of your house, who knows everything about you and who is ready to kill everyone approaching you. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party x Party

**A/N: I had reviews! Amazing! I'll answer them:**

**Vocaloid Writer: Yes you can! **

**Awesome D.T.: Thanks! And as you can see, I did.**

**Anyways, let's get into the story!**

Miku P.O.V.

I jumped on Rin, taking my bra from Gumi before ripping my diary of Rin's hands and yelling "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! AND WHY ARE YOU READING MY DIARY!"

"Well, for the house, we just saw the door open, so we kind of came in", Rin responded. "And who is that boy you're talking about in your diary?" She added with a smirk on her face.

"None of your business", I answered, slightly blushing. "Can I just get dressed before we go shopping?"

"Go shopping?", Gumi asked. "Why are we going to shop today?"

"For today's party, dumbass.", I responded, with my "itsobviouswhatareyouthinkingduh" face. I took a grey T-shirt with a pair of black jeans, then I carefully put my hair in those pigtails my mother loved. But she isn't here anymore.

Ten years ago, when I was six, my mother got sick. She never went out of bed, always asking me or father to bring her food of something like that. She always asked me to sing for her in this period, and she kind of was happy. One day, she said I couldn't cut my hair, because it was too beautiful in those pigtails. I said okay, and I went playing with Mikuo, my older brother, in the garden. The next day, she died. I thought I could listen to mother for the pigtails and the hair, and I did it, it's like a last order of my mother. But my father was so devastated he got drunk like hell and two years later jumped of the highest building in town. Mikuo had to care for me for eight entire years, while I was eight and he was eleven. Luckily we made it till my sixteenth birthday, and I'm still here.

SIX HOURS LATER

We were finally ready for the party. This day wasn't that long actually. We shopped, and I changed for a teal T-shirt and black trousers, and we came to school with Mikuo riding or car, Gumi and Rin next to me. Luka, SeeU and IA were already there.. I jumped out of the car, pointed the school and sang: "showtime~!" Being one of the most popular girls was really useful. You had enough room and everybody wanted to give you a drink, making me quickly drunk and dancing like an animal. I got another drink, and then everything went blur, like I hadn't control of myself.

Len P.O.V.

Wow. That was a party. With Kiyoteru, Piko, Lui and Oliver, my friends, I came to the party. I immediatly saw Miku, half-drunk dancing like a monkey, getting drinks from every boy there was, and I also saw some girls trying to give me some drinks. God, being popular was really stupid. I tried to stay "clean", but I got so much alcohol I finished with a blurry vision and mind.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up, in the same room the party was at, with the biggest headache I ever had. That hangover was really pissing me off. My first thoughts were: remember. If you don't, look at the camera's tapes. And I looked.

After I tried helping Miku, I was drunk like hell and finished dancing like another animal with monkey-Miku, alien-Gumi and bear-Rin. After dancing, I saw myself sitting in a sofa, taking another drink. I looked quickly at the other tapes, and I saw drunk-Miku showing her bra, making faint all the boys, and I admit I nearly did too, Gumi was trying to flirt with a chair, Oliver and Piko were kissing, I tried not to laugh when I saw this, because they kept claiming they weren't gay, and finally Kiyoteru failed miserably when he tried to flirt with Lily. The next thing I saw, Miku came to me.

**A/N: So here's chapter two with a freaking cliffhanger! Yes I know I suck, but seriously it's too much fun writing this story. But don't worry, there's going to be more, like, hints for Len x Miku next YA NEXT TIME READA!**


	3. Chapter 3: WHO WAS IT

**A/N: Chapter three! Let's see the reviews:**

**VocaloidWriter: Yes she did! AND OF COURSE YOU CAN WAIT! WHO CAN'T?!**

**Awesome D.T.: That was a party right? And for your question, your hope is crushed! *Evil laugh* because if she does now the story is finished... Sorry!**

**BlackSakura-chi: This! XD**

**And guys: I'm a boy! Yeah! Now everybody will think I'm a perv! Anyway, read da story.**

Miku came to me. She tripped on her feet and landed on me with a bottle in her hand, that I took and drank. Miku was saying something and I saw myself talking, but I couldn't hear it because there was no sound on the tapes, and she kissed me. Everyone was drunk, so they didn't realise. Now, I was like "whywasIdrunk? itwasthebestthinginmylifegoddamnit!". I saved the tape on the USB-stick that never left me and searched a mirror. When I found one, I saw my blonde hair, always messy, and some gloss on my lips. I knew it. Miku. After I looked a little more in the mirror, I saw my hair longer than usual. And I froze: my ponytail wasn't here anymore. I looked everywhere for the thing that holds my ponytail to find it in the hands of sleeping Miku. God damn it. If I don't want to wake her, I have to be very careful. And I was, but just after I got my ponytail back she woke up slowly to ask: "Oh mog, wab batteng? (oh god, what happened?)". I laughed and said: "You don't want to know what happened, do you?"

"If I want to know. Of course I want to."

"Well, after being drunk, you kind of showed your bra to the whole school, making nearly all boys faint, you danced like a monkey, sang a drunksong with the good old Meiko and had a sort of makeout session."

"Oh yeah? Who was it?"

I showed my USB-stick and said: "Catch me if you really want to know!" And I ran like Usain Bolt.

Miku P.O.V.

"Catch me if you really want to know!" Len said after running like a mad man. Poor Len. He doesn't know I'm the best runner ever. He has no chance. The Flash is a coward next to me. I just began running when I was already right after him. I said to myself "YOLO" and jumped on him. I succeeded, and I was on top of him, My face next to his ear: "WHO. IS. IT." Len was scared, I could feel him shaking under me. He managed to have his face in front of mine and he just said one thing: "Me" and he kissed my forehead before running away, leaving me frozen on my place. I kissed someone on the lips? _HIS LIPS!?_ I immediately turned red before sitting on the floor and I saw two faces in front of mine, saying simultaneously: "You did WHAT with Len?!"

**A/N: I'm going to end the party period next chapter to get on the **_**real **_**work. Imagine all there is now like an introduction.**

**Len: Mikuuu, what is a boy?**

**Miku: You are one, baka.**

**Len: Oh yeah? I think I'm an alien. There aren't a lot of vocaloid boys, you know.**

**Miku: That's why there are genderbends, silly.**

**Len: yeah, I guess you're right.**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's go!

**A/N: Reviews! Actually, when I began, I never thought I would even have 1. Thanks!**

**VocaloidWriter: I know you can't, and that's making me happy. And luckily Miku won't die (SPOILER!) but seriously, Len's gonna take a big slap.**

**Read! Now! **

"MIKU! I'M SOOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO LEN!" a screaming Gumi said.

Rin, on the other hand, just added: "You were _DRUNK _I hope!"

"OF COURSE WE WERE DRUNK! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING IT!" I yelled.

"WHY CAN HE REMEMBER!" Gumi asked-screamed.

"HE CAN'T! HE'S ALREADY DRUNK AFTER THREE DRINKS AND IF YOU LOOK AT THE TAPES, THEY AREN'T HERE ANYMORE!"

"She's right Gumi, the tapes aren't here. He copied them to his USB-stick, the one always with him."

"Thank you Rin", I said.

"But to be sure, we have to find him and look at the tapes."

"I'M COMING LENNY!" Gumi shouted before running away.

TWO HOURS LATER

Gumi, Rin, Len and I were sitting on the Kagamine's sofa, looking at the TV where the tapes were played. We looked attentively and I think I saw Len having a nosebleed next to me when I flashed my bra. That was awkward. Gumi, jealousy in her eyes, slapped him. It was the part I sang with Meiko, but we couldn't hear it. I then walked with Meiko's bottle to Len, nearly tripping every footstep, And I fell on Len's legs. I saw him taking Meiko's bottle, and taking a sip from it. I yelled something, and I think it was "Give it -hips!- back!" and he must have answered "Make -hips!- me." And I kissed him. For twenty seconds. I then quickly took the bottle and said something like "Gotcha!" and I ran away, tripping on my own feet.

"See?" I said proudly.

"Shut up!" An angry Gumi said.

"Why did you slap me Gumi?" I heard Len say, rubbing his left cheek.

"Because you had a nosebleed at the sight of Miku's bra!" she answered.

"So what?" I then quickly got in front of him, Rin and Gumi doing the same: "SO WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" we all yelled at the same time.

Len P.O.V.

I was about to say something when Piko, Oliver and Kiyoteru came in, Lui wasn't here. I heard them say: "What is happening here?" And I saw Piko pointing at me and Miku: "And why aren't you two going out?"

I quickly answered before Miku or Gumi could complain: "Same question for you and Oliver."

"What are you talking about?" They both said.

I played the tape where Piko and Oliver were kissing and I grinned: "About this."

They both went bright red and said simultaneously: "Huh?! But- What the- WE'RE NOT GAY!"

"Trust me, you are. If you know about my kiss with Miku, then you weren't drunk like everyone."

I saw Piko grinning like a demon. "You know IA _hates _alcohol and _loves _rumors, don't you? She kind of saw the whole kissing scene and took photos, wrote an article on the school website that she called 'Banana and Leek: why they should be together' and spread the biggest couple rumor in the whole school."

"Guess I can't fight it, huh?" I answered.

"LEN! COME ON, WE'RE LATE!" A bluehaired boy entered the room and took me with incredible force.

"But Kaito, I-"

"There is no 'but', Gakupo is waiting for us."

"Can I at least introduce you to the others?"

My only answer was a "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" coming out of everyone's mouth but mine, Rin and Kaito.

"So, this is Kaito, an old friend from Nico town, before we moved to Vocacity. Kaito, these are Piko, Kiyoteru, Miku, Gumi, and Oliver."

"Nice to meet ya, but we're kind of late for the bus, so we will go away. BYE!" He said.

IN THE BUS

"God, that Miku sure is hot. I'm gonna ask her out when we come back." Kaito said.

"Don't even think about it." I answered.

"Oh yeah? Why, because she's your _girlfriend_?"

I blushed and said: "Kind of."

"Lier~!"

"Shut up! We kissed ok?" I blushed even more.

"And you were drunk, I suppose?"

"Kaito, just stop teasing Len, he doesn't deserve it. And no, she's not his girlfriend, I read the article." a purplehaired boy said.

"Thanks Gakupo.", I sighed.

"But she sure is hot!", he smiled.

"STOP IT!"

"Where are we going actually, Gakupo?", Kaito asked.

"To a place called 'beach', baka." He said, his smile growing wider.

**A/N: So here's chapter four! Again, it was a lot of fun writing it, and I hope it will continue. BBBBBYYYYYEEEEE!**

**P.S.: Actually, I let my characters 'live'. I take a character, a personnality, and I let it go. And for this story, I'm taking Gumi's personnality more as a joke than a real thing. Maybe I should take it more seriously.**


	5. Chapter 5: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**A/N: And here begins the randomness! Anyway, here are the reviews:**

**Awesome D.T.: Put your machete down! Gumi will be an obstacle, but not **_**that **_**kind of obstacle. Kaito and Gakupo too. And you got me. I'm not a boy. Nor a girl. Just a speaking and writing bird from that weird circus in the woods (1 virtual cookie if you get the reference). I flew away, got in a random house in France and I use the phone of a crazy girl to post my stories. Sorry for my lies.**

**IDontCare: No rushed love don't worry! And, if you don't care (ULTIMATE JO-JO-JO-JOKE!) I'll make it ****at least**** 20 chapters long.**

**VocaloidWriter: Don't kill me with that spear! *takes the machete of Awesome D.T.* Or I'll kill you too! Anyway, thanks for the Gumi x Kaito idea, I actually never thought about another pairing in this story. Don't kill me! Please!**

Miku P.O.V.

I hate busrides. It is always boring and there is nothing to do. Hopefully something special will happen. I looked at Rin, sleeping with a book on her face, then at Gumi, who was playing a game on her phone. Pff, that was boring. She was playing Flappy Bird, that annoying sound was repeating for an eternity. I then heard a scream: "STOP IT!" and when I looked at what was happening in the back of the bus, my eyes met Len's eyes. I couldn't help but jawdrop, and I said at the exact same time as Len: "EEEEE? WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?"

And of course Gumi had to hear it and she said: "What is happen- Lenny 3!"

And that Kaito said: "Oh hey Miku, wanna go awdwigmi?" I couldn't hear the last part because Len was covering his mouth, and another boy, Gakupo I think, was nosebleeding while looking at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

FIVE HOURS LATER

So, in the bus, we learned Len and his friends were going to BFP, Beach FunPark. The same place we were going to, Rin, Gumi and I. They also had their little house in front of ours, maximasing the awkwardness. And I also had the idea they weren't the only one of the school going there. I had the feeling I was being watched from far away, but it didn't matter. We finally got in our house and I ran upstairs to the first bedroom with a balcony, and as I looked at the other house, I saw Len had the same thought. _AWKWARD_. I wanted to go take another bedroom, but it was too late, Gumi and Rin already took the last ones. Living in a three-persons house wasn't that bad: one bathroom, three bedrooms and a kitchen-TV-livingroom. All the bedrooms were upstairs and the rest was downstairs.

When everybody was ready, we went to the huge waterpark in the middle of the campus. And _of course_, the boys had to be there already.

**A/N: AND HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE! I'm so happy! I hope you like it too, and if you don't, I'm gonna say to Gumi you have a crush on Len!**

**Gumi: Who has a crush on my Lenny?**

**Me: The reader who doesn't like my story.**

**Gumi: He's sooooooo going to die.**

**Miku & Len: See ya next time!**

**P.S.: Sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kissing in the pool

**A/N:**

**VocaloidWriter: I totally agree with you, and darn it, you found my couples plan! *Hiding plans for the story* Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Awesome D.T.: Well, if you shoot and destroy Kaito, Gakupo and Gumi, you'll kill Miku and Len too!*Takes sniper and aims at you* I will kill you first. Anyway, here's your cookie: SPOILER! So, confessions will come! (not saying in wich chapter!) :P **

**And stahp talking about godesses! If you are all godesses, what am I? *Jumps from nearest cliff* *flies back* a freaking bird, B*TCHES!**

Len P.O.V.

We were going to buy our tickets for the waterpark when I heard Gumi say "Lenny! I was so worried for the past ten minutes! Nice sixpacks by the way. Wanna see my swimsuit?"

"Thanks. But for the swimsuit, wait until we're inside."

I looked at Miku and my sister, who were staring at me. I felt kind of embarassed, not only because Miku was watching my muscles, but because every single girl of our age was looking, and some jealous boys. I sighed, it was going to be hard to stay alone a long time. I bought the tickets and before I joined Kaito and Gakupo, who were also being watched, I said to the girls: "See ya inside, pervs." They all started to go bright red, even my sister. I laughed at this sight and used my ticket to get inside the huge waterpark.

We waited for the girls who came ten minutes later, Gumi in a orange top and green bottoms, Rin in a yellow swimsuit and Miku in a beautiful, teal two-pieces. I saw Gakupo faint, and getting up three minutes later with a sea of blood coming out of his nose. Kaito was just there, like there was nothing happening, and I saw him teleport next to Miku and ask "Do you want to go out with me?"

I facepalmed. Everybody in our school knows that she never accepted any date. And to my surprise, she answered: "Of course I want." I saw Kaito fistpumping but after a short pause, Miku added "To kick your butt and say no." I sighed of relief. That's Miku, and I still have a chance.

"But why not?" Kaito asked, rubbing his ass.

"This is the first day I see you. And I don't really like dating boys I only know from the day they ask."

Everyone began to laugh, and when everybody was finished, I said "So, after Kaito's fail, why not begin with that huge buoy thing for six persons?"

Kaito was about to say something when Gakupo said "That's a wonderful idea. Why not begin now?" and everyone followed him. I sat first in the buoy, Miku sat next to me, Kaito sat next to Miku, Rin sat next to Kaito, Gakupo next to Rin and Gumi next to me and Gakupo. "Let's go!" And the buoy went. It was so fast, Miku was scared and was holding my arm really tight. I blushed slightly, and I felt Gumi doing the same thing as Miku, and that was annoying me. Love could make everything better or worse. When the buoy finished the circuit with a huge SPLASH! I ran out of the buoy followed by Miku and Gumi, I think the others lost us.

I took the stone stairs to a waterslide and jumped in the hole while the light was still green, followed by Miku. Gumi was just too late, and had to wait for the next green light. After I splashed at the end, I heard and felt Miku fall on me. But it were more her lips on mine. Another accidental kiss. We were both really surprised and I broke the kiss, my face turning bright red, before running away._ Why did I ran away? Why do I have the feeling we were watched by someone I knew, someone that wasn't supposed to be here_? Ugh, love can be really, really complicated. That sucks. I decided to go home after this event, and that's what I did.

Someone-Len-and-Miku-know-that-wasn't-supposed-to-be-here P.O.V.

I knew it. When I saw them at the party, even if they were drunk, I knew there was something going on with those two. That's going to be a beautiful new article on the school website. I rubbed my hands evilly in delight. Oh, Miku is going to have her head chopped by Gumi. I just have to find a way to get her on the school website. My plan cannot miss.

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter six here. If you don't know who that last P.O.V. was from, well you should know it's IA, who keeps following her 'article preys'. Being popular kind of sucks, right?**

**Len: Yeah, being popular is really shitty.**

**Miku: I don't agree with you, it can be useful sometimes.**

**Me: Anyways, see ya next time!**

**P.S.: IA is... the daughter of evil.**


	7. Chapter 7: complications

**A/N: the reviews:**

**Awesome D.T.: It was IA of course. And put that machete down! Gumi, actually, won't do anything. Not now. And Kaito isn't that funny. Remember when I said I chose a personnality for each character? Well, Kaito is carefree. He just thinks "no problem" everytime. That may be why you think he is funny.**

**rulingabriel: what do you want me to make longer? The chapter? Or the story? if it's the story, of course I can.**

**Anyway, read this chapter!**

Len P.O.V.

I opened the door with our key, ran upstairs, closed the curtains, changed clothes quickly and fell on my bed. Ugh, I am just sooo confused now. I had to do something to change my thoughts, so I took my laptop and checked my emails. Luckily I had wi-fi here. I had 3 unred emails: one from facebook, one from Piko and one from IA. IA? I don't remember giving my email to her! I hope she's not turning into Gumi. I clicked on the mail and red "Hey Len, check this out" followed with a link. Curious, I clicked on the link only to come to the article she wrote: "Banana and Leek: why they should be together".

I never red it. Well, why not? I clicked again and saw a huge photo of me and Miku kissing in the party. It was really confusing. I think it looks weird, and the first photo is followed by some others, one of them being Miku getting my ponytail thing off. So that's how she got it in her hands. And I red the text.

"Reason 1: 2 popular people make one popular couple.

Reason 2: close friends make close hearts.

Reason 3: They just look cute together.

Reason 4: well, duh, isn't it obvious Len likes Miku?

Last reason: I just want to see Miku's head kicked into space by Gumi, her rival."

Rival? I never saw Gumi like a threat to Miku. Well, everything can change. I should be more careful. Anyways, that 'article' blew my mind even more that it already was. I could feel my brain melt out of my head. Quick, do something else. I opened the site of BFP and looked at the program. There was a party next week. Well, that's a good idea. But until then, I'm not going out of this house.

Someone-who-didn't-appeared P.O.V.

"Neruuuuuu! Come on, we're late!"

"I'm coming, drill-head! Don't worry about me! IA, MOVE! YOU ARE SO SLOW!"

"I'm already here you know. And why not make a truth or dare this evening?"

"Why don't you wait for monday to come? There will be a party. And truth or dare isn't fun when we are only three."

"You're right. So drill-head, stop chewing your bread and come here. We have a couple to make."

"Oh, I love playing matchmaker. Who are they?" I asked.

"Len and Miku."

"Those two popular guys from our school? Luckily they don't know me. Yet."

"You won't burn anything down this time. Quit talking and move dat ass, Teto."

MONDAY

Len P.O.V.

Finally. Monday. I was ready to go, my hair tied up in this ponytail I love, my talking banana T-shirt on, blue jeans and a pair of All-Stars on my feet. Gakupo was ready too, a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt on, with nice black Nikes on his feet. An Adidas bag was hanging in his arms, and he looked pretty annoyed. Kaito came running down, a white shirt and jeans with Reeboks on, a weird blue scarf around his neck. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course we are." And we left to the party.

**A/N: Chapter seven! So as you may know, next chapter is a party thing. Or is it? IA, Neru and Teto must have been doing some things that whole week... *Evil smile* But anyway, I'm making it at least two chapters long, and that remembering isn't going to be there. I just hope this is going to be different. Bye!**

**The introduced vocaloids: Bye!**

**P.S.: Yes, I made Teto a psycho. And I won't be able to update next six weeks! I'm so sorry! But if you see an update in the next five or six weeks, it means that miracles exist.**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil plans and blown minds

**A/N: chapter 8! Yeah! But first, the reviews.**

**Awesome D.T.: Thanks! This is certainly the last update before my holidays without wi-fi begin. And Teto is a psycho. IA is a real weirdo with evil plans, that's the last reason. Gumi won't make one.**

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: I'm sooo sorry! Won't do it again! *bows a thousand times***

**VocaloidWriter: Because of no wi-fi! And it's okay, don't worry. And yeah, they did. IA will be less funny, so sorry... See you soon too!**

Miku P.O.V.

After that accident with Len, I never saw him again. I hoped he was at the party. So I got there alone with Rin, Gumi was just too sleepy. Pillow fights always make her want to sleep. So, I got to the party with Rin in the main building, and when I opened the doors, a lot of people were sitting in a circle, a girl in the middle: "Hello! My name's Prima. I'm here to begin with an idea of one of the partiers". And she pointed at IA. What was she doing here? And if she's here, where is SeeU?

"Hello Miku! Hello Rin! SeeU isn't here, she broke her leg in the stairs before we took the bus. So I had to go alone. And my idea is a truth or dare for the beginning of the party~! And I got some help."

A blonde girl with a sidetail waved, a weird thing in her hands. Another girl, pink hair with two drills in it, had a big bottle with cards in it. I looked at IA, confused, and got in the circle.

"So, before we begin, we will all say our name. You there, begin."

Bruno. Clara. Teto. Neru. IA. Len. Kaito. Gakupo. Rin. Me. Lui (Why was he here?). Rui. Rei. Lapis. Merli. There were 15 men playing, and so, we began. Teto put the bottle in the middle, spinned it and it pointed at Rin. Teto asked the abitual "truth or dare?" and Rin answered "Truth". Teto pushed a button on the bottle and a card was thrown from it. Rin red it loud: "Have you already baked a cake without messing it up?" Rin was thinking. And she answered: "Yes." The weird thing in Neru's hands was shaking and a robotic voice came from it: " g. g." Oh. That's what that robot was for. It's a lie detector. Teto spinned the bottle again. And it pointed at Bruno. "Dare.". card flew to his hands. "Kiss the girl you like."

He turned at Clara, his face redder than a tomato, and kissed her. Clara was surprised, but when the kiss was broken, she just said: "I love you too." Awwwwwwwwww, that's so cute. But I think surprises won't end here. The bottle pointed at Kaito, and he asked for a truth card. "Is there someone you like in this room?" And he answered, looking at me: "Yes." The robot didn't shook, so he was telling the truth. The bottle spinned again. And it pointed at me.

Len P.O.V.

The bottle pointed at Miku. She received a truth card and red it loud: "Are you straight?" Everybody laughed at this question. She just answered "of course I am." No shaking. I sighed of relief. The bottle was spinning, and pointed at me.

"Dare."

Miku P.O.V.

A card flew from the bottle to him, and he red it, jawdropping, his hands shaking, blushing. "What is it?" Every girl asked. Kaito looked at the card, and pouted. "Why didn't I got this card?"

Len was looking at the card, then at me, at IA, at Teto, and back to the card.

"Ask Miku for a date." I jawdropped too. What the hell is this? How is it... And I understood. IA wrote an article about me and Len, I totally forgot it. And Neru, I know her from school, she won the first price of an international school contest for the best robot made. And Teto. She burned a part of the school down to play matchmaker with Miki and Piko. So. They were here to play matchmaker with me and Len? Not allowing that. "So, Miku, you wanna go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Nope, sorry, I see someone else. But you can kiss like hell. If you ever get a girlfriend I'll be jealous."

Len P.O.V.

"Nope, sorry, I see someone else." I stood there, my hope crushed, nearly crying. What? She doesn't want to go out with me?! I returned to my seat, thinking about suicide. The truth or dare finished, I took, like, ten bottles of booze and drank in a corner of the room. Miku was dancing with Gakupo, who was nosebleeding, of course. That guy is a real perv. Miku took some bottles too, drank everything in two seconds, and came to me. "Come -hips!- on, Blondie. Let's dance like -hips!- we are dying to-hips!-morrow."

"No -hips!- thanks."

"Wanna see -hips!- mah insane skills?"

"Already saw -hips!- them."

"Not those."

She kissed me, I felt her lips on mine, her tongue exploring my mouth, her saliva mixing with mine. We broke the kiss, and I asked her one thing:

"Why?"

"Because I -hips!- love you. I love you so freaking -hips!- much. Can we go -hips!- out?"

"Good to -hips!- know you -hips!- love me. Let's get -hips!- outta here."

And I woke up.

**A/N: Yeah! was it a dream? or not? You'll see next chapter! *trollface***

**Len: I hope it wasn't a dream...**

**Miku: Seriously, Len?**

**Gumi: Anyway, bye! LEEEEEEN, WHY WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT MIKU AND NOT ME?!**

**P.S.: Neru's a genius.**


	9. Chapter 9: daily life at beach funpark

**A/N: Miracles exist guys! Anyway, reviews:**

**VocaloidWriter: And you're right. But don't blame Gumi because of Miku! There are two reasons why she didn't accept. First, because she doesn't want to be a 'toy' for matchmakers. Second, she has a problem with getting asked out...**

**Awesome D.T.: You want Gakupo to die, don't you? He is just a perv, not a problem. And I know that the threesome is awesome. But I planned to make them go away. It can change if you want...**

Miku P.O.V.

I woke up. I quickly looked at my phone. Sunday, 23 o'clock. Ugh. What was that dream? It felt so real... But indeed, it wasn't. The party is supposed to be tomorrow. And that kissing part with Len... Yuk, it was sooooooo weird.

Not that we didn't kiss earlier. Rin invited me a lot the past four years, when they moved there. And of course, IA was there, making me always kiss the only boy in the room with a dare, and it was Len. But he kissed, like, _every friend I fucking have_. When it wasn't IA, it was SeeU. When it wasn't SeeU, it was Luka, or Gumi (I think that's why she's so yandere now), even his own sister! Rin and Len were teased for practising incest when IA spred a 'rumor'.

And when it weren't 'organised' kisses, it was accidental. One day, in sport class, we had to climb a rope. He did it perfectly, but at half-way back he fell on me, making us kiss. Or in a restaurant. We were talking about the new video game coming out (we are both nerds when we talk about this) and a girl pushed him while he was standing up, making him trip and abruptly kiss me. It wasn't that bad. Actually, he's a pretty good kisser, but unlike every boy of the school, he didn't asked me out. If I hadn't a weird problem of kicking the butt of the boy when I asked or was asked out, I think he would have done it a long time ago. He knows me too much.

But in this dream, I didn't kicked anyone's butt. And IA was there, with two weird girls I remember from a long time ago. Who were they? Nero and Tetu? Netu And Tero? Ah, Neru and Teto. Teto was a great friend of Gumi before she got all yandere and stuff. But I forgot her. So why was she in my dream? Urgh. That's weird.

Len P.O.V.

Sunday, 23 o'clock. Argh, why was it a dream? It looked so fucking real... But not the best part, the last one. Nobody remembers what he does when he's drunk. And that's disappointing.

But anyway, the weirdest, was that I had access to _Miku's thoughts _during my dream. So Neru, Teto and IA were playing matchmaker, and that's why she didn't accept? And why was there an ultimate lie detector in Neru's hands? I know Neru pretty much, I did the robot contest with her, when she won. And I dated her for a year next this event, but she broke up with me when she saw me kissing Miku accidentally. So why would she play matchmaker? She should be thinking about taking me back or something. Or was she dating someone else?

Neru P.O.V.

MONDAY, 10 O'CLOCK

I looked at my phone. It was pretty small, but seriously, I loved my phone so much I enhanced it with my electronic knowledge. It even had amazing features you cannot find on any other phone. I had three messages, all from Lily, my girlfriend. Yes, I'm bi, I don't want to talk about it. She's cute and really fun, but she can be really annoying when she is worrying about me.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" IA opened the door, and she asked: "is everything ready?"

"Of course it is. I'm not a genius for nothing. And the cards are sorted out, when the bottle will be pointing towards Len, a 'special Miku-card' will come out of it. Happy?"

"If I am happy? That stupid brother of you keeps calling me at the worst moment possible."

"Do I have to remind you that he is your _boyfriend_? And Lily is doing the same, she's not stupid."

"Anyway. Move your butt, we have to get everything ready for the party at 18 o'clock. Take your things with you."

I jumped out of bed, took my lie detector and the bottle and said: "Ready to go."

"Maybe not." IA pointed at me. I was naked.

"Oh." I took a bra, a shirt and a jean. With panties of course.

MONDAY, 12 O'CLOCK

I asked Prima if we could get a little truth or dare introduction for the party. She said that it was okay, but that she had to move the real party to an hour later. She was then gone, looking for her computer. I took the chance that noone was here, and attached the lie detector to a high place. It had the size of a camera, so I hung it in the only corner without one. I immediatly called Teto.

"Are you ready Teto?"

"Yes I am."

"Do it."

And a knife flew from the bar, passing at three centimeters from my head.

"I think we can forget this idea."

"Why? Come on Neru, it's fun!"

"You nearly killed me."

"But it's the goal, right? You lie, you nearly die."

"I said, forget it."

"But-"

"Just. Forget. It. Teto."

And she dropped her phone. That's a shame that she knows about my anger issues. I'd really like to cut her in pieces and mix them in an omelet that I'll make for IA.

MONDAY, 18 O'CLOCK

14 persons where here, including me and Prima, but there was no Miku to be seen. IA was stressing like hell, hoping she would come alone, or with Rin only. But she had it all wrong. Miku, Rin _AND _Gumi were here, and she just waved to Miku, Teto doing the same. So I did it too. And when they all sat, the party could begin.

**A/N: So it was a dream. Sorry! I just hope the rest of the party thing will make you laugh or say 'AWWWWWWWWWW', because the things that will come, are all one thing: KISSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Like in every truth or dare you make. I added a little backstory, because I like it. Anyway, bye!**

**P.S.: Gakupo is a perv.**


	10. Chapter 10: The party breaker

**A/N: Omygawd, chapter 10! I'm so freaking happy I could tweet all day~ Litteraly, of course. I'm a bird, so, yeah. I thank you guys for following my story and reading it, and don't worry, it's not finished yet.**

**VocaloidWriter: Stay with me Gumi! *Uses a revive item from a game* Here ya go! Sorry, no Len x Miku kiss *gets stabbed* help me Gumi! Aargh... Save... Me...**

**Awesome D.T.: No it won't. Yes, she is. KISSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! But not Len x Miku! *gets a machete in the stomach* Aargh... Help me Len! Miku! Gumi! PLEEEASE!**

**All the vocaloids: no.**

Miku P.O.V.

Everything looked oddly familiar. All was exactly like in my dream, except that Gumi was here and that Neru didn't had anything in her hands. But there were the exact same people at the exact same place. And I even remember their names. Bruno and Clara, who were speaking a different language, I think Spanish, Rui and Rei, who looked like twins, a little like Rin and Len, Lui, even if I don't know how he got here, Teto, IA and Neru, Kaito, Len and Gakupo, Lapis and Merli, Lapis looking a lot like Kaito. Family, maybe? I don't know. The bottle was spinned by Teto, like in the dream, and pointed at Bruno, who said "Dare". A card flew from the bottle and he took it, reading it loud: "Kiss the girl you love."

And he kissed Clara, who said "I love you too." I would say 'Awwwwwwwwww' if I wasn't surprised that it was exactly the same as in my dream. Then came Rin's turn. "Dare." Ah, another difference from my dream. She got a card: "Kiss the first someone of the opposite gender on your right." And that boy was Rei. Rin walked towards him and kissed him passionately, I could see Rin blush a little. Did they knew each other from before? Maybe. Then came Kaito's turn. No changes, the exact same thing as in my dream. Then my turn. I think I chose truth in my dream, why not try dare? The abitual card flew to me and I red the words 'Ask someone out'. What should I do? I know Len likes me, but if I ask him out, Neru, Teto and IA will win the game. So I had an idea. I took my phone, messaged quickly Mikuo with the words "Play your role" and he answered "ok". We always had an emergency escape for that kind of things. I called Mikuo and asked: "Hey, is that you Rinto?"

"Yes, it's me."

"So, I'd like to know, do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure, why not. But who is it?"

"It's Miku, baka."

"Oh! Miku?! Of course I want to go out with you!"

Len P.O.V.

I knew she was acting. If she asks or is asked out on the phone, she kicks the butt of the first boy she sees, nearly always me. But it wasn't bothering me. What was bothering me, was that a lot of things were familiar. From the dream I had. And because I saw Miku and Rin changing the dream, I knew I could do it too. So when my turn came, I chose truth. A card flew. And I red 'Don't read this out loud! Do you like Miku? If you do, read this question: What is your favorite food? If you don't, read this: what are you thinking about right now? Don't try to lie, a lie detector has been set in the room, and it will beep like hell.' And I red out loud: "What is your favorite food? Bananas of course."

ONE HOUR LATER

The real party finally began. There were more people than before, I wonder why. I took some bottles and got in a corner of the room. I saw Neru taking a camera out, I think it was the lie detector. I just sat there, but I didn't drank. But I think Miku did. She saw me, and got near to me. I wonder why.

"Hey, Blondie, do you also have the feeling -hips!- this happened before -hips!-? I had a weird dream -hips!- and half of it was true."

"I had a dream too. And stop doing like you drank. You didn't, because if you did, you are pretty lucid, and a lucid-drunk Miku is impossible."

"Okay, I'll stop my acting. But you really had that dream?"

"Yes I did. Why, did you had the same?"

"I think yeah, but-"

Miku couldn't speak more. She was kind of kissing actually. But I didn't kiss her. It was that damn Kaito. I punched him away from Miku, and said: "I warned you in the bus. I said that if you touch her, you'll get my fists in your head."

"That's not what you said, baka. You only said 'Don't even think about it' when I said I was going to ask her out."

"Same thing." And I punched him. Without mercy, a one-way fight began. Kaito took everything I gave him. Punches, kicks, headbutts, everything. I didn't heard Miku begging me to stop. I didn't heard the cries of Kaito, bleeding everywhere. I didn't saw the shocked faces of the other partiers. I didn't heard Gakupo calling the ambulance and the police. I didn't heard the ambulance taking Kaito, I didn't felt the police taking me. I was in an other world. In a world where I was a superhero, but that nobody could understand me. They all thought I was the bad guy. But indeed, in my world, I was a superhero fighting for something. Fighting for someone. And that someone, that was Miku.

**A/N: got the reference for the last part? One spoiler cookie if you did.**


	11. Chapter 11: Suicide time!

**A/N: Like a super hero, I come back to give you the third miracle of the holidays. Reviews!**

**IDontCare: Not a dream, nope, not a dream. Sorry. Update here! Happy?**

**Awesome D.T.: Kaito, NOOOOO! And my beautiful wings... Your machete is OP, and that's why you're awesome. Anyway, you won't kill me, I'm a phoenix! Yeah!**

**VocaloidWriter: He will be her superhero! But more like professor X (Spoilers!).**

**LenxMiku: Thanks for supporting me. And things are going to change, Kaito won't fight anymore...**

**So, you all got the reference, so here, instead of one spoiler cookie, I give you two of them! Gumi will shift her yandereness to someone else. Len is gonna suffer... *evil grin* Anyway, enjoy this miracle chapter!**

Len P.O.V.

"Mister Len Kagamine?" I looked up. A policeman was looking at me. I never got in trouble with the police before. Actually, I never made something wrong. My family and friends kept telling me I'm too serious.

"So, mister Kagamine. Your case is weird. According to our informations, you never did something wrong. Why now?"

"Why bother?"

"Listen, boy. Gumi's my freaking sister. I know she likes you a lot. Her room is full of weird pics of you, she even has hair of you, a half-eaten banana and your agenda of the year. I know you never did something wrong. But I swear, that me, Gumo Megpoid, am ready to hold silent everything happening in this room."

Gumi's brother? Guess I can trust him. I opened my mouth: "That son of a bitch kissed her. That bastard dared kiss her in front of me."

"Who kissed Gumi?"

"Not Gumi, I don't like her! It's Miku."

"Oh, Miku. Who kissed her?"

"That Kaito Shion is gonna die when he comes back from the hospital. I'll send him back there."

"Wow, calm down with your murder plans. You're not a murderer or a guy ready to beat another one up because he kissed a girl in front of you. Is Miku your girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "Nope, she's not my girlfriend. But I wish she was. I'm friendzoned since IA is her friend."

Gumo raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"IA is a truth or dare fan. She made me kiss every friend Miku has."

"Oh, okay. Good luck then. If you want to ask her out, you'll have to wait four days. You're in detention for useless agression on a friend."

FOUR DAYS LATER

The four days passed. Every day, Gumi came with flowers, crying, like I was freaking dead. She also spoke a lot with her brother, who came each day giving me advice for Miku. She came one day, telling me what I did to Kaito. I broke his left leg and his nose, there was a giant bruise on his stomach and he wouldn't be able to speak for the next week, because I traumatised him.

When I got out of detention, the first person I saw was Miku. She looked at me, and then did something I wasn't going to forget: she slapped me.

"Baka! Why did you do that to Kaito! You're such an idiot! Why? Why! WHY?!" She kept asking 'why' while kicking and slapping me. And I didn't defend myself. I just waited for her to finish without riposting. My only reaction was to cry. For the first time of my life. At the sight of my tears, Miku stopped punching and slapping me. "I know," I said, "I know I'm the biggest idiot ever. Kill me now if you want. I made one of the biggest mistakes of my entire life. I was so obsessed by you, I couldn't stop my jealousy from flowing to Kaito. I was beating him, the first friend I ever had. Kill me if you really want it, kill me if you want Kaito. But remember one thing: if you kill me, I love you, I love you from my heart."

Miku answered, in the coldest voice I ever heard: "Well I don't. I like you as a friend, not more."

"Then my life has no meaning anymore. I punched my friend, the girl I like don't likes me back." And I walked. I walked, not knowing where, not knowing how much, not knowing why. When I finally knew, I was on top of the house of Gakupo, Kaito and I. There was nobody to stop me. Nobody to grab me. So I jumped. And I fell, blood going out of my broken legs, the bones piercing them. And I waited. I waited for my death to come. And I lost conciousness.

Miku P.O.V.

I walked back to our house, shaken because of Len's words. He did an obvious confession. But when I said it wasn't the same for me, he talked about a life without meaning. Poor Len. When I was going to unlock the door, I had the feeling something was wrong. I turned around, only to find Len, legs broken, in a bloodbath. I screamed of fear and immediatly called the ambulance. "Come quick, my friend jumped from the roof and is loosing all his blood on the floor! We are between houses 234 and 235 of Beach FunPark. Quick!" And I waited. They came, taking Len and me, and we went to the hospital.

ONE WEEK LATER

Everyday, I came to the hospital, two bouquets in hand. One for Kaito, one for Len. But I surprised myself everyday by staying a lot longer in Len's room, who still didn't woke up. And it was all my fault, that Kaito and Len were at the hospital. Gumi helped a lot there, she had a wonderful talent for medical help, and she helped Kaito a lot, she didn't knew Len was here. And she got another victim of her yandereness. Kaito. But, to my surprise, he liked her back. They were kissing the whole day, making me want to vomit. Didn't Kaito liked me before? Didn't Gumi liked Len before? It was all weird for me. Feeling guilty for Len's jump, I asked his doctor if I could take care of him. He accepted, and I took care of him the whole week, waiting for him to wake up. But he didn't woke up. And while he was asleep, I fell for him.

Len P.O.V.

My eyes opened. Everything was white. Am I dead? No, if I was, my legs wouldn't hurt so much. I tried to move my head. And when I did, my eyes met with the eyes of a teal-haired girl with two long pigtails. "Len! You're awake!" the girl screamed before hugging me.

"Ugh... Who is that Len? And who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

She looked at me, her shocked face slowly asking: "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" And she cried.

**A/N: Chapter eleven guys! Yeah, now Miku loves Len, but Len doesn't remember loving her... Weird, isn't it? Until we meet again! P.S.: Told ya Len was going to suffer. Don't think rivals won't be back! I have a lot in my plans...**


	12. Chapter 12: Remember me

**A/N: So. Two things. First, IMSOSORRY! ICOULDNTUPDATESORRYSORRYSORRY!**

**Finally, IMSOSORRY! I HAD TO MAKE LEN FORGET OR THE STORY WOULD BE FINISHED! NOW READ! OK!?**

Miku P.O.V.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" And I cried. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down. When I finally had the same feeling he had for me, he has to forget everything? And how is that possible? He broke his legs, not his head! While I was asking myself those questions, the doctor came in to answer them. "Can I talk with you for a second, Hatsune?"

I walked out of the room, and when I closed the door, he said: "I think you noticed it, but mister Kagamine here suffers of amnesia. Whe he jumped, his legs broke, and having nothing over to stand, he hit the ground with his head. Most of the blood he lost came from the wound on his head. Make sure to remember him who he is, who you are, what you are, what he does, who his friends and ennemies are. Make sure to tell the truth, because when he will remember everything, he will also know if you lied or not."

"Thanks doctor. I'll care for him. But how can he remember anything?"

"A shock of his past or something like that can make him remember everything. Like you. While you weren't there, when we got him in here, he only had the word 'Miku' coming out of his mouth for a whole night."

I entered Len's room again, he was looking at me curiously. And I explained to Len: "So, Len, according to what the doctor said, you are suffering from amnesia, and it will last a long time, but a shock of your past can make you remember everything. So, until that day, I'm going to explain things about you, about me and your friends. So, your name is Len Kagamine, you are sixteen years old and you are studying at Crypton High. You have a crush on me since you moved in to Vocacity."

"And why should I trust you?"

"You have the feeling you know me from somewhere, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I heard that when you loose your memories, you also loose a part of your feelings, but not all of them. And I am Miku Hatsune, sixteen years old, also studying at Crypton High, and we are now at the nearest hospital of the Beach FunPark, where we will be staying for the rest of the holidays."

"Alone? Only both of us?"

"No. You are in a house with Kaito and Gakupo, and I'm sharing one with Rin, your twin, and Gumi, a girl who had a crush on you for a long time, and she is now going out with Kaito. There are others friends, Lui, Rui, Rei and Lapis, but we don't know where they are. Your biggest ennemies are IA, Neru and Teto."

"I don't really care about that, you'll introduce me later. So, I have a crush on you." I nodded. "And you like me back." I nodded again, adding "since short."

"Okay. And why do I suffer of amnesia?"

"Because of both of us. There was a party ten days ago. There, we were talking, and Kaito came, he kissed me. Jealous, you beat him, making him go to the hospital and giving you four days of detention. When you come back, you confess to me, but I am such a baka that I forget about you and only think about Kaito's state. My words hurt you, and you decide to kill yourself. You jump from the roof of your house, break your legs and open your head. One week later, you're here, suffering of amnesia while I explain what happened to you."

"That may be why I can't move my legs and that there are bandages on my head."

"Yeah, you look like Oliver now."

"Oliver?"

"One of your best friends. He's not here."

"Oh."

We talked about his life, about my life, about the feelings we have now. Len felt empty, I felt relieved. We talked and we talked and we talked. When the time came for me to go away, I kissed his forehead before taking my bag and opening the door. On the way out, Gumi was there, with Kaito, two crutches in the hands. "What's up Miku? Why are you here this late? Is there family in here?" Kaito asked. I nearly forgot they didn't knew about Len.

"He's in pretty bad shape."

"Who?" Gumi asked.

"Len."

We walked back home, and I explained everything to them. Kaito felt horrible for being a part of the story, Gumi was 'Idon'tcareabouthimnowIcareaboutKaito', so her reaction was the easiest on the world: "Bullshit."

"Why should we trust you Miku?"

"Kaito, I know we don't know each other for really long, but if I lie I think I know. And I know that you know that I know the truth."

"Well, he took some serious shit."

"He jumped from the roof of your house, of course he took some shit."

"Not my fault."

"We know, Gumi, we know."

Len P.O.V.

I was in my room, thinking. If all Miku said is true, I tried to kill myself because she didn't liked me back a week ago. Wow. I'm serious in love situations. When I wondered what Oliver looked like, a blonde girl and a blackhaired boy came into my room. The blonde girl immediatly jumped on me, making me scream. "I'm so so so so so sorry Len! Miku told me what happened. You broke your legs while trying to kill yourself? That's not the Len I know."

"Talking about knowing, who the fuck are you two?"

"I'm your twinsister, Baka. And that's my boyfriend, Rei. Remember him from Nico Town?"

"Thanks for reminding me I have amnesia."

"Oh, sorry, totally forgot. By the way, Neru and IA are coming after us, followed by Gakupo and Luka, they're going out too. Bye!"

They got away, immediatly replaced by another blonde girl and an albino girl, and they immediatly asked: "Did she asked you out?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about! And who-"

"We're talking about Miku, baka. Did she said she loved you?" The whitehaired asked.

"Yes she did, but-"

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" They made an epic hi-five in the air. "See you later with your lover!" the blonde added.

And they got away. A moment later, a pinkhaired girl and a purple one came in.


	13. Chapter 13: first day home!

**A/N: So, guys, a new chapter. nothing else to say. Bye.**

Len P.O.V.

The pink girl looked at me, worried, while the purple girl talked to me, with a very manly voice: "So, Len, I'm Kamui Gakupo, and this is Megurine Luka, my girlfriend."

Oh, he's a boy. Little mistake. "Nice to meet you." And I added, rapidly: "Again, I think."

"You're totally right. I talked with your parents, they want you to come back home."

"Alone? Oh man, I just made friends again."

"Not alone. Your twin, Miku, Rei, Teto, Lapis, IA and Neru are coming too. And you will find your friends from Vocacity again. You won't be alone."

"Thanks Garumi."

"It's Ga-Ku-Po. Ah, wathever, you have amnesia. Well, good luck there."

"Wait. Luka, is it? Can you make me a favor?"

"Of course I can."

"Ask the doctor when I will be able to go."

"Sure." And she kissed my cheek. I blushed really hard. Wow, that girl was pretty. But, indeed, Miku looks prettier. And if we're a couple, wich I doubt, I won't cheat on her. That's not correct. So I hide my blush and go to sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Len? Are you okay? We're going now. Come on, quick!"

"I'm coming Miku. Ah! Rin, stop kissing Rei, it's disgusting!" I moved my head away and asked Lapis to push the chair I was sitting in. Not being able to walk is weird. The doctor highly recommended the wheelchair, but I didn't had any choice. I can't walk.

"Woah! This house is huge!"

"Well, Len, it's yours."

"Really Rin? Is it our house?"

"Yes it is, and-"

"KAGAMINE LEN!" A blonde man was standing in front of us, a blonde woman by his side. He looked angry like hell. Rin said something like 'good luck with father' while slowly walking away. Everyone did too.

"You little idiot. Trying to kill yourself for nonsense? Baka! And you have amnesia too?! Ah I'm gonna k-"

"Leon, stop! He's our son! And do I have to remember you that you did the same thing 30 years ago? And not even for me."

"You're right, my sweet Ann. Why should I punish a baka like him for mistakes I did too? But I didn't had amnesia, me. And that's enough for a big slap."

SLAP! I had the red mark of his hand on my left cheek. I didn't cry or anything, because his action was good. I made them suffer, and I made them worried sick about me.

"I'm sorry." Miku's words came out like something really weird. But I wasn't the only one surprised, my parents were too. "It's all my fault. I never thought my words would have such a desastrous influence on Len. I'm sorry and I don't want it to happen again."

My parents looked at each other for a long time, and finally said: "We forgive you." My father added: "Sorry for the slap, Len."

"Nah, it's okay. I understand."

LATER THIS DAY

Our house had a lift. Were we so rich? That is weird. I used it to come in my room. It was reeeeeeaaaaly big, I had one bed, in the shape of a banana. The walls were all yellow, covered with photos of me, with friends and Miku, Rin too. A computer was there, on a yellow desk, pens and notebooks everywhere. A photo of Miku, smiling, was hanging on a big shelve filled with books and mangas. Oh, I already feel home. Memories are here, I can learn more about myself with this place.

"Time to sleep~!" Miku sang after slipping unnoticed in my room.

"What the- I nearly had a heart attack!"

"So-rry. Anyway, can I sleep with you?"

I blushed hard. She wanted to sleep with me? "Eeeee? what are you saying?"

"Come on Len, we do that a lot. Why not now?"

"Amnesia and broken legs, remember?"

"Right. I promise I won't touch them."

"Ok, I guess..."

She helped to get in the bed, I had time to get in pijamas before she came. She carefully put one leg after the other, before jumping next to me. And we stayed like this, looking at each other, me blushing hard, she looking at me, love visible in her eyes. "Len?"

"Yes? What's happening Miku?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes I do."

"Then it's okay. I hope we can get your memories back."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Good night."

And we slept, close, different thoughts and dreams coming in our minds.

THE NEXT DAY

"Are you serious Len?!" A huge pillow smashed my head. Miku was there, blushing mad, a hand on another pillow.

"What?"

"You... Ah, whatever, nobody will know."

"Oh yeah? I know it~" Rin's voice was heard from the open door. I immediatly asked what I did, and when Rin was saying "Well, actually, you were t-" she was megaslapped by a blushing Miku screaming "HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW!" And so begun my first day back home, with my amnesia.


	14. Chapter 14: WhataretheyrivalsandTetowhat

**A/N:Guys. I'm out of ideas. I think that chapter 20 is going to be the last one. Or maybe I can do something else. Like, another summer in the future, still with the same couple. How does it sounds? Anyway, I'm also planning a new story. But you don't care, right. You want to read the story. What are you waiting for? READ!**

Miku P.O.V.

I quickly got to the shower. After that little 'accident' with Len, I wanted to change ideas. He touched my... my... I blushed reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaally hard and got naked in the shower. I felt the water falling down, little drops rolling on my body. And I stayed here, asking myself questions like 'Why is the sky blue' or 'Is every part of our brain used and useful'. Don't tell me you never asked yourself those questions in the shower. It's so relaxing that you just want something to work hard. I stayed an half hour and grabbed the nearest towel to rob that water away from me.

I entered another room than Len's one, the one I used when I wasn't aloud to sleep with Len. I took a T-shirt and a skirt before going down to eat my breakfast.

"Morning Miku" was said by everyone. "Want some pancakes?" Asked Ann.

"Sure." We weren't really talkative. Especially this morning. Rin was eating her bacon with an evil smirk while looking at me. I'm sure she took a picture and will use it to blackmail me or something like that. Grrr, she always do this. But now that she knows I love him she will double her price. She blackmailed me for money or something that could make her happy. And that's why I hate her.

"MIKU!" Rin was talking to me. I didn't heard her earlier, I was too busy looking at Len. "Sorry. Yes?"

"It's the fifth time I call you! Anyway, can I talk with you later?"

Aargh. A trap. I knew it. I have to find something to go away. Wait, I have nothing to do! "Yeah, sure."

Her smirk intensified and she began with an evil laugh, but when Rei came in, she immediatly stopped. Rui came also. Wait, Rui? I thought she wasn't coming with us! "Hello guys! I came to visit my brother~!" .Shit. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hate her! Len told me a lot that there was a weird girl from Nico Town that kept stalking him, she once came in his bathroom unnoticed and watched him naked like a creepy creep. She did also a lot of others things, like blackmailing the girls that wanted to go out with him. She's like Gumi. But thousand times more evil. I'm gonna suffer with her around. "Miku, can you come with me please?" Rui's voice made me jump of surprise. "Y-yeah, sure..."

We came in my room. Rui had the biggest smile on her face. "And, why do you want to talk with me?" Her smile faded away, a murderous glare came to me in the quickest way possible, followed by an angry Rui smacking me against the wall, a knife in her hand placed on my neck. Her head came closer to mine, and a terrible soft voice murmured in my ear: "If you approach Len," her hand pushed the knife even more in my neck, and her voice suddenly changed in the coldest sound I ever heard: "You. Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiie." "Got the message!"

She got away, and I fell, nearly suffocating because of that knife. Note. Rui is a terrible combination of Gumi and Teto multiplied by hundred. I came back to the kitchen, only to turn around with Rin. This time we got to her room. She sat on her bed, crossing her legs, a big grin on her face. "As you may know, I assisted at the accident from this morning. And of course, I-"

"Took photos, I know."

"Miku, you know me too much. I should repair that. Anyway, let's go back to our business."

"Stop talking. What do you want from me?"

"Go out with him."

"Rin, I don't - wait whaaaaaaaa?"

"I said go out with him. I know you like him, and he liked you, so do it! The accident will have another use..." Her grin intensified. She asked me to go away, and that is what I did. I was finally going back to the kitchen. At the moment I wanted to open the door, it opened, and Lapis was holding it. "Oh, Miku! I was searching you. Can you come with me?" AGAIN?! I can't eat my breakfast! And so we got to my room again.

Lapis sat on my bed, her hands nervously playing with themselves, and a little blush appeared on her face. "M-Miku? I wanted to... to talk about... L-Len. I-I really like him... Do you think... Do you think I-I should ask him out?" Oh hell no. Len is mine. I raised my hand high in the air. DOUBLESLAP! Wait what? Doubleslap? I slapped her once! I looked at my left: Rui. Oh. Doubleslap. "Hell no! Len is mine!" Rui's voice was immedialty followed by another DOUBLESLAP! "You're all dreaming girls! Len wanted me before his amnesia, you don't stand a chance!" And another DOUBLESLAP! made me fly to the door. "Okay girls. We'll just ask Len." They both aproved my idea, and we got to the kitchen, only to see the most horrific scene of my entire life. Len. Kissing. Teto.


	15. Chapter 15: Scary monsters and nice Yuki

Miku P.O.V.

"Ready girls?" That was what I murmured. "If we are? Of course we are." And I began shouting:"Super secret jealousy technique! The Douple Tripleslap!" TRIPLESLAP! Teto flew to the next room, breaking a glass and two lamps. TRIPLESLAP! Len made an incredible salto before landing back in his chair with a nosebleed.

"Explain." "I didn't do anything! She asked me if I wanted to play a game, I answered yes, and she kissed me!" His explaining was okay. I was about to say something when a big punch knocked Lapis out. I looked at Teto, her face was covered in blood. "If you want to play this game, I'm gonna win." This words added a big grin on Teto's face. BIM! "Teto used Hi-kick jump!" Rui fell on the other side of the room. She was K.O. "It's super effective~" "Don't think you can win that easily." A smirk appeared on my face, and I shouted: "Secret technique!" I teleported under Teto, my fingers ready for action. "THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" I shoved my four fingers in her butt. Result: she made a hole in the roof, and one at every floor in a jump of pain. "Don't approach my Lenny again, baka. The next time, it's your head and not your butt that will suffer thousand years."

Talking about Lenny. He looked at me, his eyes filled with terror. "W-why were you fighting?"

"We were fighting for you. All the K.O. girls and me want you. You'll have to choose~!"

ONE HOUR LATER

"So, Len, who do you choose?" We all asked him the same question at the same time. "I don't know... Can't you wait until my memory comes back?"

We all talked in a secret language. Girls language. And finally we took a decision: "We'll wait then."

Len sighed. He was pretty weird those times. Well, he lost his memory, but...

LEN P.O.V.

"Miku! I'm going outside!" I shouted from the front door. I rolled my wheelchair and got in the streets. Being in a wheelchair sucks. You can't walk and all that shit you should be able to do with your legs. I rolled without looking at where I was going, when I suddenly realised something. I was lost. I don't remember this city, it's normal I'm lost. And I wasn't the only one. A little brunette was crying, I'd say she's around the seven, eight years old. I came to her to ask what was happening.

"I-I l-lost my m-mom... Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ah, stop crying please, or I'll cry too. Well, ya know, I'm gonna help you. I don't really know how to get somewhere in this town, but, I'm gonna try. What's your name?"

"Y-Yuki... Hiyama Yuki..."

"Mine is Len. Kagamine Len. Do you know where you live?"

"N-No..."

"Well. That's not helping much. I should ask Miku." I took my phone and began typing Miku's number. I then heard the waiting tone, and I waited. When she finally took her phone, I heard her say "Hi Len, wassup?"

"Well, double problem. First, I'm lost in the Cheerful Street, second, I promised I'll help Hiyama Yuki to find her mom."

"Well, I got double solution. First, I know where you are. Second, Yuki is the sister of Kiyoteru, I know where she lives. Wait where you are, don't move." 'End of call' tone. I informed Yuki of the situation, and we waited. Fifty minutes later, Miku was there, waving at us. "Well, Miku, you took your time."

"You couldn't have done better, you're in a _wheelchair_, remember? Oh no, it's true, you have _amnesia_."

"_Excuse me, princess_, for breaking my two legs because of _you_."

"WELL SORRY IF I-" Miku stopped. We both heard giggling. It came from Yuki's direction. We both shouted, annoyed: "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"S-sorry. It's just that it fits perfectly with my parents story."

MIKU P.O.V.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, curious.

"Well, my parents always talk about how they met. Mother was handicapped and in a wheelchair, daddy was helping her everytime. They were friends since their first birthday, and were so close that they secretly fell in love with each other, without ever revealing their feelings to the other one. One day, while helping an old woman to cross the road, a tourist bumped into my dad, that tripped and fell in mom's arms, he accidentally kissed her. And then, they made the promise to marry and never leave the other one."

I was shocked. Such a beautiful story, Kiyoteru never told me... Well, everyone has their own secrets. But that story had nothing to do with us. I am not in a wheelchair, Len is. Yuki isn't an old woman, she's a lost kid. So how the hell does it have something to do with us?

"I'm sorry Yuki, but your story doesn't have anything to do with us."

She looked at me intensively, and she answered: "You're right." She suddenly took my head and Len's one, and in a couple of seconds forced us to kiss. She then happily added an innocent "Now it does!~" And she continued giggling. But I was too concentrated on my kiss.

The first kiss I had with Len since I fell in love with him. It tasted better, much better. It felt like I was flying in a beautiful garden, holding Len's hand. Then we stopped flying, and I immediatly blushed at the perv vision I had. I opened my eyes to see Len's closed ones, a blush on it's face. And we continued kissing. I felt like it was the longest kiss ever.

"Now it's enough. It's disgusting to kiss."

Yuki took our heads again and this time separeted us. "I still have a mom to find, remember?" And she pouted. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww, she was adorable. Anyway, we began walking, and Len rolled with us. It was boring, but when it was too boring Yuki said something a little bit to innocent or did something really cute, and that made me laugh. Deep inside myself, I wanted to have a daughter like this. And with Len. How will I call her? "Lenka."

"What did you say?" asked Len. Shit, I said that name too loud. I hope Yuki hasn't heard me. I looked worriedly at her, but luckily, she continued huming a song while making short jumps. Why do I worry so much? I don't know. I had to worry for Len, but I worried for Yuki. Weird I am.

ONE HOUR LATER

"There it is! It's my house!" Yuki shouted in a high-pitched voice, you could tell she was excited. I was too. I wanted to talk with Len. We rang, we introduced ourselves, even if they knew us, explained the situation to them and got away.

"So, Len, I don't think it's a good idea to go back. It's late and we are far from your home, so we're just staying at my house. There shouldn't be anyone, my brother's gone a week ago for a month. I'm gonna tell your parents you're with me so they don't have to worry."

And I took my phone. I alerted Ann and Leon, and we headed to my house.

When we arrived, the door was already open. We entered, and what we saw was horrible: french fries were scattered all over the ground, and parts of leeks were hanging on the walls, we heard shouting in the playroom. We quickly got there, and at the moment I opened the door, a deadly silence filled the whole house.

I was the first one to break the silence, with my inhabitual cold voice:" I thought you were fucking bitches in Italy (**I'm not anti-Italian, I've been there in the doomed six weeks, it was awesome. It's just that in this story Mikuo is sexual obsessed**) with your boys band."

"Flight was cancelled, so I had to rape bitches I already know. And what are you doing here? I thought you were fucking your new boyfriend for the next four weeks."

"Sorry, but my 'boyfriend' had a little problem, so we came here to sleep, asshole."

"Wow, don't be so rude, sista. If you want, I'll pick my used condoms I left in your bed."

"Don't tell me you used my bed for your disgusting shit."

"If you don't want me to..."

"You son of a bi-"

"WOW! Sis, we have the same mother. And Sonika isn't the same as me. So hold your tongue, padawan. You have too much to learn."

"Shut up and clean up. Your gay friends too."

"If you insist..."

And they all walked out of the room. They were three: Mikuo, my older brother, Ted, Teto's two-years-older-twin, and Yuuma, Luka's older brother. Ted and Yuuma are pervs too, so while they got out they said something to me like "You're as sexy as always" or "My bed still waits for your naked body". I hate them. They tried to rape me more than once. But I'm not letting it happen again. Not now.

LEN P.O.V.

I wasn't paying attention at all. I was only thinking about one thing. The kiss. It made me feel better. Like, a lot better. Not only because it was great. But also because it was the key, the 'shock' the doctor was talking about. I found. My. Fucking. Memories. Back.


	16. Chapter 16: Everything comes back to me

LEN P.O.V.

I found my memories back. It was all that mattered. And it was just a lame kiss that was the key for the most precious things in a lifetime?! Well, she was the love of my life, but seriously, that it was that easy... Then I thought about something. I had to choose between 4 girls. If I chose one, obviously Miku because my memories are back, the 3 other will kill me or her. So, I'll just hide that my memories are back.

And something else was bothering me. There are only two holidays weeks left. I think that after a week that wheelchair won't be useful anymore. And Miku. She reads in me like a book, it's even worse than a stalking Rui fangirl. Ugh, there's something I should do.

"Len, are you alright? Geez, you look fucking messed up. Something happened with your brain?" A flash went through Miku's eyes. It's done. I won't be able to hide the fact my memories are back. "It's because of Yuuma right? You remember him, traumatisms don't go away that easily. He got you in a bad shape that time." Oh. Scratch out what I said. Miku's stupid.

THE NEXT DAY

"AGAIN?! LEN!" A pillow landed in my still sleepy face. I groaned and hoped it was only a bad dream. Then I felt something in my hand. It's not a part of my body. It's... Miku? I blushed really hard and quickly got my hand away. Note to myself. Hand on Miku's breasts = pillowed to the death. Wow. It was just... just... Big and soft... and I wanted to...

STOOOOOOOOP! ENTERING PERVERT ZONE OF THE BRAIN! TURN AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! DANGEROUS AREA!

GOD! I really have to set that pervert alarm off. It's pissing me off. Anyway. As soon as Miku got away to take a shower, I tried to walk. It turned out to work. "It's gonna be earlier than I thought." I will be able to walk normally... let's say... over two days instead of a week. Yep, that's it.

TWO DAYS LATER

"FINALLY!" I yelled in the whole house. Everybody heard it, and they all came. With all different questions.

"Tei finally got a boyfriend?"

"The new One Piece is finally here?"

"You finally wanna go on a date with me?"

"You finally found a way to get Piko with IA?"

"No girls," I answered and pointed at my legs. "I can walk!"

"Pff, who cares!" They all said at the same time.

"That is hurting my feelings." I sobbed.

"As long as they aren't mine." Lapis added.

"You're mean."

"Don't worry. _C'était gratuit_ (1)!"

"Wow. You speak French now?"

"_Absolument. Merci Alys _(2)!"

Of course. Lapis... changed. In three days? Wow, that's weird. What about Rui? I glanced at her. She was taking pictures of me with a creepy smile. Nope, to my own despear, she cannot change. And Teto? She got all nice and kept rubbing her ass since Miku went all crazy. Miku hasn't changed a bit. That's why I love her. She's kind, beautiful, overprotective, smart, popular... Ok, scratch smart. While it was so obvious that my memories came back she kept talking about that day Yuuma traumatised me. I wanted to say that I was over it since years, but if I told her my secret would be blown up.

"Len, I invited some of your friends to come play a weird game from two girls. I don't know how, but IA and SeeU managed to slip in and changed our plans," Miku told me.

I did like I couldn't remember. "SeeU? Who is it?"

"IA's sister."

At the moment I was gonna ask who the hell was coming, Rei, Gumi, Kaito, Luka, Piko, Oliver, Lui, Kiyoteru and Gakupo came in. Five minutes later, Lily was there with Neru and Nero. "So because everyone is here, let's make the presentations again. Len, these are Kiyoteru, Lily,Nero, Piko, Oliver and Lui. Guys, you already know him but he lost his memories. Let's play that weird game of IA and SeeU~!"

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this game.

**(1): It was free! In France, when you say that, it's because you said something mean based on someone else words. Like, "Damn, this was AWESOME!"**

**"It was, but you aren't. **_**C'était gratuit!"**_

**(2): Of course. Thanks Alys! Alys is on the vocaloid wiki, check out who she is.**

**Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Teenage games (part 1)

**A/N: Oh my gawd! I forgot something!**

**Miku & Len: What?**

**Author: The reviews! I have to answer them! And also, thanks for more than 35 reviews in 16 chapters! It's more than two reviews for each chapter!**

**Miku: Yeah yeah, birdie, go on with your tweets of joy. I'll answer the reviews with my Lenny.**

**Len: Don't call me that!**

**Miku: Anyways. Here is the answer for Awesome D.T., that birdie wants to thank because she gave a review each chapter!**

**Len: Birdie wants to thank VocaloidWriter too for the same reason.**

**Miku: Let me finish! So, the answer. Yes there will be another game. But truth or dare? Nope.**

**Len: Of course I will choose Miku, but finding a bodyguard these days is complicated.**

**Miku: That means... That we will die because of our love?**

**Len: Yes. But I'll die with you.**

**The other vocaloids: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

LEN P.O.V.

We all _walked _up the stairs. Man, I'm so happy I can walk now! I will just keep on _walking_. Like I always _walked_. Ah, I feel relieved. I found two things back in a few days, amazing! I hope my luck will continue in that way. But that game is really bad. It's gonna kill me, that bad feeling. IA must have something up her sleeves. It's gonna be another truth or dare. Oh, yeah. I can just feel it.

While keeping on thinking, and most importantly, walking, we arrived in Rin's room. It was a bit similar to my place, but clothes were hanging everywhere and photographs of Rei were covered in red gloss. Ewww. While admiring my sister's room, Lui took something of the ground. "What is THAT?!" The thing he was holding was a bra covered in peanut butter, and if you looked reaaaaaally hard, you could see the top of a used condom. They are dating three weeks and they already did this? Wow, I'm learning things about my twin everyday.

While Rin was quickly throwing clothes in her closet, Rei was taking the photos of him and got them back on the desk. He murmured something like "Men, I look good in this picture." before joining our circle on the floor. IA cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, and began with the rules of the game.

"So. We are gonna play what I like to call the 'Paper Dare'. It's really simple. We'll all get a piece of paper and we'll write a dare or question on it. Then, we will all get those papers in a hat, and we'll all take one paper. If you have you're own paper, we redraw. Any questions?"

Rui wanted to ask one. "Do the others know if what we do is our dare?"

IA answered with a creepy grin. "The only way to know is at the end of the twenty minutes of each round. Everyone that made his dare will toss his paper in the hat. The others are disqualified. Other questions?"

At that very moment, a girl came in. Her blue hair was tied in a french braid and hold by a light pearl. She was panting heavily. "I have a *pant* question. Can you repeat *pant* the rules? _S'il vous plait.(1)"_

And so, Alys joined the party.

20 MINUTES LATER

When everything was clear for everyone, the game started. IA and SeeU gave us all a piece of paper and a pen. Everybody started to write. Being a real bastard and too sure of my handsomeness, I simply wrote 'Kiss dat awesome Len 3'. I folded my paper and tossed it in the hat. When everyone was done too, IA took the hat, mixed the papers, and took one. The hat came from hand to hand. When it was my turn to take a paper, I found one and red it. 'Slap Miku'. In front of me, Rui made the exact same voice as in the Harry Potter movie: "Oh dear, we are in trouble." That sentence was quickly followed by an evil laugh. How does she know? I looked at the back of my paper and a blue mark was there. She wrote it. Rui wrote it.

"Is everyone with someone else's paper? Yeah? Then, begin the slaughter!" And SeeU laughed at her sister's sentence. But it was true, a slaughter began. Girls were slapping each other, Lapis was getting everything off (Who's idea was this?!), SeeU tried to get Piko with IA, Teto was dancing and then kissed Gumi, and that last part was pretty funny, well, it was chaos.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Quiet please! I want to accomplish my dare!"

Everyone stopped doing anything. Rin stopped trying to get Rei's underwear off. IA stopped kissing Piko. Kaito stopped asking Gumi if she was cheating on him (because of Teto's kiss). When the silence really came back, Alys was satisfied, and took her phone. She dialed her boyfriend number, and waited. "Yes Alys, it's your incredible Syal. What do you want honey?" It was so silent everyone could hear Syal's voice.

"It's done between us. _Au revoir_.(2)" and she clapped her phone close. She then opened it back and said "You may continue now, _si vous voulez_.(3)"

And the chaos continued. I tried to find Miku, and when I finally saw her chasing Gakupo that had her bra (and a nosebleed), she was also followed by Luka who wanted Gakupo to die. I placed myself before Gakupo, took the bra out of his hands and made him trip over my foot. He fell with a litlle thud. I then took Miku's arm, gave her her bra and took her with me, letting Gakupo getting strangled by Luka.

"So, Len, what do you want?" Miku asked while getting her bra back.

"Sorry Miku." I slapped her. Then, it felt like the time stopped. Teto was flying above Rin's bed. Luka was throwing books at Gakupo, but they stayed in midair. Rei was chasing Rin to get his underwear back, but he got stopped too.

Miku was looking at me with a death glare. A creepy laugh came out if her voice. Her eyes were blood red and she had the most horrific grin and the eyes wide open, her head hanging to the left. She was like a whole other person. "You... deserve to get PUNISHED!" And she flew at an incredible speed in front of me. "Here, is your punishement!" And then everything came back to normal, also her. "I will kiss dat awesome Len 3" and her lips met mine.

Five minutes later, SeeU took a whistle and blew. We had no time left. IA said, "The ones that made their dare can throw their papers in the hat."

Lapis, Rin, Rei, Teto, Gakupo, Rui, Alys, Gumi, Kaito, IA, Piko, SeeU, Kiyoteru, Neru, Lily, Miku and me threw their papers in the hat, But before they had to read their dare.

"Get naked."

"Get your boyfriend's underwear."

"Don't talk."

"Make a weird dance and kiss the first person you see."

"Get Miku's bra."

"Don't be noticed for the whole round."

"Break up with your boyfriend."

"Don't do anything but running."

"Try to kill your girlfriend."

"Take photos of every dare."

"Kiss IA."

"Get IA with Piko."

"Don't move."

"Slap the first person you see."

"Slap your girlfriend."

"Kiss dat awesome Len 3."

"Slap Miku."

When we all finished reading, IA announced: "Well, let's go for the next round."

**A/N: Well that is a weird game with weird players and weird rules. It's gonna be played a lot that game.**

**Alys: I dumped my genderbend... Why were you so evil birdie?**

**Author: Everything is cruel in this world.**

**(1): please.**

**(2): goodbye.**

**(3): if you want.**

**P.S.: Any ideas for new dares?**


	18. Chapter 18: Mikuo's girlfriend

**A/N: Well, the last episode was weird as hell. But, here is a filler chapter!~ And the main character will be... *Takes a paper from a hat* Get naked! Oh shit, wrong hat. The main character will be... *Takes a paper fron another hat* Mikuo!**

**Mikuo: Me?**

**Author: Yeah playboy, a filler chapter just for you.**

**Mikuo: Oh my gawd. I'm so excited!**

MIKUO P.O.V.

I woke up again. This was the day after Miku left with that weird-ass guy in a wheelchair. Meh. I slowly took my phone to see what time it was. 12:46. I also saw that I had 40 messages. Those stupid girls. They are all stupid. But I red them, like always. 20 of those messages were from Kaiko, the sister of the boyfriend of the sister of Gumo. Man, that's confusing. Anyways. She wanted me to come at her house as soon as possible. I looked at my left. I was alone in the bed, nobody was sleeping naked next to me. I sighed. I got dressed and quickly glanced at the door where Ted and Yuuma were sleeping. Considering their position, I thought for the Idontknowhowmany time that they were gay. But in fact, they aren't. They just like to hang out everyday, even in bed.

I closed the door of the house and headed to Kaiko's. It wasn't that far, just 5 streets away. But of course, I had to encounter a little complication. Meiko. That girl is in high school since ages, and I lost my virginity because of her and her stupid sake. But on the other hand, I'm grateful. After that event I became more self-confident around girls, at a point that I became the most popular boy of the campus. Nearly every girl came in my bed then. Nearly. The only one was Kaiko. And I still can't get her.

"If it isn't the sake master. How is it going with the girls since the little 'accident' we had together?"

"Fuck off Meiko, I have an appointment. If I don't get that job, I'm definitly done. Sonika will kill me." I lied.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know it's not that kind of an appointment. Don't lie, you're meeting a girl."

"Ok, Ok. But I promised I would be hers all day. So stop stalking me and go away." I hissed.

"Don't be so rude kitty. I just take you ten minutes and we're done." A smirk appeared on Meiko's face.

"You really are the first class whore, Meiko. I. Won't. Come. With. You. Let me go."

Meiko hesitated a bit, and Mikuo took that chance to land an incredible punch in Meiko's face. Before she even could ripost, I tackled her to the ground and added a powerful headbutt to knock her out. "Well, That's done. I'm not the captain of the fighting club for nothing."

I spat on her before continuing my route. I finally arrived at Kaiko' s house and knocked on the door. Nobody was coming. So I knocked again. Still no answer. I then tried to unlock the door, and it was open. I slowly came in and walked with precaution to the first room I saw. I knocked for the third time. I then heard Kaiko's voice: "It's open Mikuo, come in, don't worry."

I opened the door and hoped that Kaiko was naked or in sexy underwear. But I saw something else. She was normally clothed, lying on her bed reading a _One Piece. _"Hey Mikuo, I need to talk."

"Of course. What do you want?"

"I'd like some advice from you."

"Sure. What is it? I'll try to help."

"H-how do you... Ask someone out?" A blush crept on her face, making her blue hair looking darker. _Well, my 'Bang with Kaiko hope' is crushed, _I thought. I gulped, and answered back.

"Well, actually, it's pretty simple. All you have to do is to be sure of yourself, take all your courage with you and say: 'Do you want to go out with me?' followed by the name of the guy you like. It has a better effect if you give a gift that suits the person, but it's not needed. Got it?"

Kaiko nodded, and let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure I'm ready. I-I don't think I can do it."

I sighed too. "Well, if you want, we can practice. Who is that boy?"

"I don't want to talk about him. Can we just keep that name thing out?"

"If you want," I answered, curious.

For the next few hours, Kaiko kept practicing and I kept giving advice. When we heard our stomachs growl, Kaiko got up, laughing. "Well, we both are hungry. What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a while, and I made several propositions in my head to finally ask a leek cake. Kaiko said that she'll make it as soon as possible, and got away. When she was long gone, I used that opportunity to take a look in her room. Manga's were scattered all over the ground, all from One Piece and Fairy Tail.

A mini ice cream parlor was parked on her desk, showing her incredible love for ice cream. Pictures of her in different places with friends were glued on the walls, that were completely covered by her and her friends. And one picture in particular got my attention. It was a selfie of her and me, that we made back in high school. Under it, there was a small text, nearly impossible to read, that I tried to understand. "I... Kure... no, Gore... wait, no, It's a L. Love..."

Exactly at that moment, Kaiko came in, a plate in her hands. I saw her taking a lot of air. After that long oxygen sucking, she let out a powerful sentence: "DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME, HATSUNE MIKUO?"

And I laughed. It could only be a joke, we were practicing since ages, that guy couldn't be me.

"Funny joke, Kaiko, you nearly got me there!"

"I'm blood serious."

"Oh... So, it isn't a joke..."

"I'll repeat my question," she said, taking the leek cake. "Do you want to go out with me, Hatsune Mikuo?"

I hesitated. I'd really like to share my bed with Kaiko, but if I do, that life of girls will be over. "Just a second." I took my phone and looked at my contacts. I selected every girl there was but Miku, Sonika and Kaiko. And I hesitated again. After a while, I murmured _alea jacta est _and tapped the 'delete' button. "My answer is yes, Shion Kaiko. I would be pleased to be your boyfriend." A smile appeared on Kaiko's face. "Now I can do what I always wanted to do." And she began getting her clothes off.

I was just staring at her naked body. My god, those perfect curves... I couldn't touch it, it was too magic, only the godesses could allow me to touch it. "What are you staring at, boyfriend? Get undressed too, you can touch it without worry." She didn't had to tell me twice. After getting undressed, I jumped on the bed with her, and we began kissing.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up again. This was the second day after Miku left with that weird-ass guy in a wheelchair. Meh. I slowly took my phone to see what time it was. 09:34. I also saw that I had 10 messages. Those stupid girls. They are all stupid. But I red them, like always. I looked at my left. I wasn't alone, my girlfriend Kaiko was sleeping naked next to me. And I smiled.

**A/N: And, how was that mini adventure of Mikuo?**

**Mikuo: It was awesome!**

**Kaiko: you could have done a one shot instead of a filler, birdie.**

**Author: True.**

**P.S.: Alea jacta est means 'we'll see what happens' or 'let the future decide' in latin.**


	19. Chapter 19: Teenage games (part 2)

**A/N: Guys. The next chapter will be the end of the first part. Yes, I plan to make another part. Don't blame me, I like this story.**

**Miku: Hello Awesome D.T.! OH MY GOD SUCH A BIG LIST! I don't think we're all gonna do that... And why would birdie pay your hospital bill? That bird doesn't even knows what money is...**

**Len: Hi VocaloidWriter! Thanks for the ideas! Weird enough, birdie chose to all use them!**

**Miku: I'd like to see an emo Rin.**

**Rin: Don't even think about it.**

**Miku: But why? Let me do it!**

**Rin: Noooooo! Why can't you see it makes me suffer! I hate my life! I wished I could die!**

**Miku: Mission accomplished~**

Len P.O.V.

And so began the second round. I wrote 'Be the ultimate emo for the whole round.' I tossed it in the hat. Hat came hand to hand. I took a piece of paper. I red 'Speak a whole other language than French, English or Japanese for the whole round.' Wow. That isn't going to be complicated. I can speak Dutch! Yay!

IA spoke loudly: "Ready? GOOOOOOOOOOO!" And another chaos began. Kaito took Gumi's goggles and began acting like her, Rei took make-up (?!) and a brush, and then crawled in a corner of the room, saying things like "I hate my life, my girlfriend, my home, my friends, my sister, my toys, my games, everything." When Rin wanted to know what was happening to him, he asked her if she could get him a knife to cut his testicules off. Wow. When Rei's getting emo, you can't stop him. Same thing for Gakupo. He was giving a piggyride to SeeU, that was kissing a bowl of cereals passionately. Alys was nearly dying because she was choking on pepper. Piko was asking everyone if they saw his voice. I wanted to say "Baka, a voice can be heard, not seen!" Miku was, strangely enough, acting normal. "Hey! Len!" She shouted when she spotted me in this chaos.

"Ja? Wat is er Miku? Heb je een probleem (1)?" I asked in Dutch.

"I can't understand anything from what you say."

"'T is normaal, ik praat Nederlands nu (2)."

"What?! I can't understand!" She made a weird face motion. Yeah, sometimes she does this. "Anyways. I wanted to show you something."

"O ja? Wat is het? (If you can't guess that...)" I asked, with my curious face on. But I was kind of worried about what might come. It's a dare, right? It can never be good. Ever.

"This 3!" and she took of her T-shirt. And I fainted. I think she was only supposed to show her bra, But she must have forgot, when Gakupo took it, to get it back on. And I was right, because I heard an "Oh shit" before I blacked out. Well. It was the best day ever.

MIKU P.O.V.

"This 3!" And I showed my bra. And then I saw the same bra I was supposed to wear lying on Rin's bed. A long time passed before I realised what was happening. "Oh shit" I said. Not only because I hadn't my bra on. But also because of Len's incredible nosebleed splashing blood all over me. I still had my T-shirt off. Kaito was looking at my breasts (with a nosebleed too) while nearly getting murdered by Gumi. Rei, still in his corner, said "Actually, I don't hate my life _that _much." And he got an incredible slap from Rin. "AAOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS MAKES ME SUFFER? GOD, I HATE YOU RIN! I HATE THOSE WONDERFUL BOOBS! I HATE MY LIFE! IF ONLY I COULD DIE!" Everyone laughed at this outburst of emo Rei. IA was already recording this for future blackmail and SeeU was taking pictures of me for the same reason. Oh shit, It's true, I'm half-naked. I jumped at Rin's bed, took my bra and got out of the room to change. Len was still unconscious when all that happened. If we're only at the second round, what will the third round be?

When we finally found a way to wake Len up (the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge made another victim!), we were ready to get on the third round. The 'survivors' were me, Len, Kaito, Rei, Gakupo, Piko, SeeU and Alys. We lost ten concurrents in the last round.

"Show your bra to Len."

"Speak a whole other language than French, English or Japanese for the whole round."

"Act like your girlfriend."

"Be the ultimate emo for the whole round."

"Give someone a piggy ride."

"Ask everyone where your voice is."

"Kiss the first thing you find in the refrigerator."

"Eat something that is not supposed to be eaten alone."

And the whole writingandgettinganotherpaperthing began again. I wrote "You are a retard, aren't you? Well, show us." I know, I'm a bitch, but seriously, I wondered who will be the one that will pick my dare.

I got my paper and red it. "Only ask questions." In front of me, Len had a face like "there is no way I can do that." Wow. That must me a complicated dare he got. I hope he's going to be OK. IA took her wisthle again and blew. The third round began. Piko was dancing blindfolded with Luka, and he was trying to guess who he was dancing with. SeeU tried to get lipstick on Gumi with her feet, but it was just a huge mess of red. Kaito was being the personal slave of Rin, that asked him to get her food and drinks. My first reaction was to see how Len was going. "Is something wrong?" I asked. I had to, stupid dare. And, at my own surprise, he answered in a total honesty: "Yes there is something wrong."

"And... What is it?"

"My dare only allows me to speak the truth."

"Oh." So that's why he was bugged back then. But why? "And why is it a problem?"

He hesistated a bit. He was jumping from a leg to another, his eyes looking everywhere. And he finally murmured, really shy: "I am hiding something from you..."

I screamed after that sentence: "You WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"

And he answered, with the lowest voice ever, it was hard to understand anything: "I found my memories back..."

My voice, still full of anger, kept asking questions: "WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"When Yuki made us kiss three days ago... I didn't wanted to tell you because I knew you immediatly would bring out the topic of the choice between the four girls, and because it was stupid to promise you that I would choose when my memories were back, I prefered to hold my precious finding for myself... And, as you may know, they say that promises are only ment to be broken..."

I wasn't listnening at all. I knew that he found his memories back, at the moment that he was weird back at my home, with Mikuo. If I was screaming, it was just because I loved to see him embarrassed. But I had to continue what we began. I cleared my throat: "Girls, can you come here please?" Rui quickly gave me a death glare and joined me, Lapis took her shy side back and wasn't coming, so Rin and Luka had to push her, while Teto came next to me before Lapis and told me that she was going to give me thousand years of pain too one day, and she was still rubbing her butt.

And when all the girls were ready, I asked Len: "So, who do you choose?" He wasn't hesitating at all, and immediatly said a name: "Miku." The three other girls had a look like 'seriously' and I was happy. But I still had one question. "Why?" And he answered immediatly.

"For two reasons. First, my memories. When they came back, I remembered that I loved you, so that's why I said that choosing was stupid. Second, I fucking love your hair."

And all the others were going "Awwwwwwwwww", and Alys said "What is going on?" And everyone facepalmed, but not me. It was my dare actually.

"No...No... NOOOOOOOO!" Rui, at my left, took a knife out of her pocket. And said with the creepiest sound: "If... If I... If I can't have Len... Nobody will have him! You hear me?! NOBODY!"

And she jumped in the direction of the poor Len. She stopped in front of Len, and in a sad voice, what it seemed to be the first time she used it, said: "I'm sorry, Len... I love you." Stab.

LEN P.O.V.

In front of me, it felt like the world stopped. I heard the stabbing sound, I felt the blood soaking my T-shirt, but something was missing. The pain. I couldn't feel anything. But that blood... It is mine, Right? Right? And if it isn't mine, then... Whose is it? I opened my eyes, that I closed in anticipation of the stab, and my eyes widened in horror. In front of me, Lui, my first friend of Voca City, was spilling his blood on the floor. His blood. Wasn't it supposed to be mine? And memories with Lui came back in my head.

_"Hi! What's your name? Mine is Hibiki Lui. Are you new in school? If you want, I can help you. I can show you the school, and present you the teachers and some students. So, what do you say?" I looked down at his warm smile. It was difficult to resist, I just moved in town. I stuttered: "Y-yeah, if you want..." And his smile got even brighter. "Then I'll help you. Wanna be friends?"_

_"Len, come on! Stop staring at her! I already told you more than thousand times that you have no chance with Hatsune!"_

_"Len, you should really cut your hair. You look like your sister." I protested, because I loved my hair more than my bananas. "Well, if you don't want to cut it..." He took something out of a desk and tied my hair in a messy ponytail with it. "So! You're gonna hit some ladies with that thing!" He said, satisfied._

_"Happy birthday Len!" He took out a gift from his bag. "Come on, open it!" And I did. In there, I found the latest 'Infamous' game. "Sweeeeeeet!" "And that's not all!" I continued searching, and took out a wonderful set of headphones._

I heard, with Lui's heavy breathing, Rui, crying. "W-why, Lui... Why?"

"You really are a baka, aren't you?" even if I couldn't see his face, I felt him smiling. "Killing the ones you love is the most stupid thing you can do in a lifetime. You should accept their choices, and move on. That is the second answer to life, the first one being 42."

"Even when you're dying, you can make humor? Why?"

"I just told you, baka, I move on. I forgive you." And with those words, he briefly kissed Rui before falling unconscious because of blood loss.

A WEEK LATER

School began. Lui was being hospitalised, and the doctors were formal, he won't die. It was a relief for everyone. I came everyday to talk to him, giving him informations about school, homework, and all that stuff. I wasn't the only one to visit him. The others came occasionnaly. But Rui came also everyday. She must feel guilty for what she has done. And I also think that's not the only reason for her visits. When that problem occured, she kinda fell in love with him. For his courage and lesson of life. And, I knew it since my memories were back, he had a crush on her.

_"Len? Who's that girl? An old girlfriend?" I sighed at his remark when he had in his hands a picture of Rui made by Rin. "Nope, she's just a creepy stalker." Lui stayed staring at the picture for a moment. "She's kinda cute." I laughed. Really? Someone liked Rui?_

Lui was a close friend, but he was also a savior. Not only for me. For everyone. Who doesn't want a bodyguard that will die for you? That will think more about your safety and happiness than their own ones?

_"Lui? You live alone?" I looked inside the empty house of him. After a quick glance at him, I saw a tear forming in his eyes. "Yes I do. My parents both died two years ago, and I have no cousins nor nefews, so yeah, I'm on my own." He wiped that tear away and took his incredible warm smile back. "But as long as I have a friend, I'm okay. You are my new family, and I'll do everything, EVERYTHING, to keep this one and not lose it like I lost my first family."_

I talked to him everyday, a piece of memory with him coming back each time I spoke. But when the time came to say goodbye, I closed the door of his room and joined Miku that was waiting for me. What changed for me in this week? I nearly died, so my vision of everything changed. But, I also have the hardest girl to get as my girlfriend. Life is sweet, don't ruin it.

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that makes you think that it is the last chapter. Nope, there is another one. I'm being serious. And it's just the first part. There is also a second part coming!**

**(1): Yeah? What's up Miku? Do you have a problem?**

**(2): It's normal, I'm speaking Dutch now.**


	20. Chapter 20: two days in town

**A****/N: Guys! Last chapter first part! Yeah! Reviews!**

**Awesome D.T.: Never have I ever? ... ... ... ... *evil grin and laugh***

**Guest: *reads review* ... ... ... XD**

**VocaloidWriter: Of course Len chose Miku! And I agree, Lui x Rui is pretty catchy. That's why I wanted it!**

Miku P.O.V.

I was waiting for Len again this day, he was giving the homework to Lui, who still was in the hospital. Lui's going a lot better since that stab, I saw him twice in that week. I was playing a weird game on my phone when I saw a flash of yellow coming to me. I just knew it was Len. So I lifted my head up. And it was him. "And, Miku, where do you wanna go today?" he asked me.

"Hm." I really had no idea. We saw nearly everything in that little week. I then had an idea. "Let the chef decide." I answered with a bright smile.

"If you insist, my princess..." And we went to a part of the city I never saw. After an hour of walking on the streets, we stopped by an ice cream parlor. "One banana and one vanilla please." Len took the ice creams and we sat by the nearest table. We were laughing at silly jokes and eating each others ice cream. When we finished, Len took me by the hand and dragged me out of the ice cream parlor. Intrigued, I wanted to know where we were going. "It's a secret!" he responded. At a certain time, he asked me to close my eyes, and I did. I didn't know where the hell he was taking me, but I just followed him. At a certain time, we arrived at a place I didn't knew.

"You can open your eyes, Miku." And I did. I saw the most wonderful panorama of the city. And it was sunset. Just, beatiful. I had no other words to describe the view I had. "Len, where do you know this place from?" I asked.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do! It's incredible!"

A smile crept on his face. "It's were I used to go when I felt lonely, before school began. I just stared at the city, and asked myself questions about us being alone in the universe. But everytime, I had no answer."

"You should have told me that there was a place like this. I could have be a friend for you and your lonelyness."

"Thank you Miku. Don't mind if we sit?"

"No." We sat against the only tree there was, the grass tickling my naked legs. After such a beautiful moment, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

THE NEXT DAY

"Miku! Miku, wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly. Len was shaking me againdt the same tree we were sitting yesterday. Wait, yesterday?! We have school now!

" Don't worry Miku, we're already late. We missed two hours, if we came now, it would be awkward."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"If you want, we can spend the day in the city."

"Why not."

And so we headed to the city. And when we arrived at the shops two other boys came to us.

"Oi, we skipped class, loverbirds? That's no good... I should call the police or the school..." A grin appeared on his face. And the other one was laughing hard.

Len had an idea. "Well, _loverbirds_, you skipped class too, right? If you call them for us we will call them for you. Simple. And, Nero, seriously, this guy? Defosuke isn't the man of the situation, you know. He never was."

Defosuke, angry, tried to land a punch on Len's face. He evaded the attack everytime before giving a kick in his... well... balls. Defosuke collapsed for a minute before going up painfully. "You'll regret this, _shota_."

Defosuke tried to run away, but Len catched him by the collar, with evil grin that could even scare the most fearless guy in the world. "I." Len punched Defosuke in the. "Am." He kicked his face, blood going out of his nose. "Not." He gave him another kick in the balls. "A." He kicked the collapsed Defosuke again. "Shota." He punched the back of the poor guy before spitting on him.

He then looked, still with the same evil grin, a scared Nero that knew he had no chance with Len. "Do you want some too? I would be pleased to kill you."

"You're gonna regret this. I'm gonna kall Neru." he said, panic in his voice.

"If you do, I call Mikuo." I said, to my own surprise. And it worked. Nero's eyes widened even more, and I would swear he shot his pants before running away. A sigh of relief came out of Len's mouth. "Pfew, glad he didn't wanted to die." I giggled and said: "Note to myself: never call your boyfriend a shota."

"I hope you'll remember it."

"Of course I will. I'm Miku, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, alright..."

And we continued walking. It wasn't really long but it was... Calming. I just never wanted to leave my bodyguard and boyfriend Len. He'll be even steonger than Mikuo. Talking about future...

"Len?"

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"Do you think we will still be a couple in the future?"

"Why should I know that?"

"I don't know, it's just that I wanted to know..."

"To be honest I have no idea. But, you'll never know what the future can give you."

"Len? I love you."

"Me too." He stared at the view we had. "Me too."

SECEN YEARS LATER

**A/N: Tun dun! Cliffhanger for the second part! If you ask, they will be 23 years old next part. I hope you enjoyed this part and that you are asking when the second part will come! What? You aren't? I hate you.**

**Miku: See you over seven years!**

**Len: Goodbye!**

**Birdie: If you have propositions, you can give them. I already know how the three first chapters are going to be. I think I'll wait a week before posting the next part.**


	21. Chapter 21: Airplanes

**A/N: So, it's seven years later. What will happen? Just read and you'll find out. BUT! The reviews!**

**Awesome D.T.: Yes, seven years. And no, There's no fight between Neru and Mikuo, it's just that everybody is afraid of him, because he is the captain of the fight club. Yeah.**

**VocaloidWriter: Stop wiggling those eyebrows, it's goddamn sexy! Just Stahp! And I LOVE your Leeks and Bananas OTP challenge. It's awesome! But, every story should be different, right?**

**We have to go back in the story!**

LEN P.O.V.

I closed my book and sighed. Those airplane trips were always boring. I never had anything to do. Listening to my own music was cool, but after an hour you want to do something else. Looking the clouds pass is always stupid. And reading a book is just in case everything else fails in not boring you. But it was boring too. I was trying to sleep, but each time, my son tried to wake me up. He was pretty annoying, but he could be fun sometimes.

I looked at my right. A girl of the same age as me was sleeping, and I can assure you nothing can wake her up. I sighed. Well, I guess I'll have to do nothing for the next hours. But why am I here again?

_"Len? It's Gakupo. Remember me?"_

_"Of course I do. You're that eggplant samourai that can't help nosebleeding at the sight of a girl."_

_"Ha ha, really funny. I'm dying. Anyway, I wanted to do something. Meet us at Villa Paradise, in Japan, we will make an event. You can bring up to three friends."_

_"I will. When do I have to go?"_

_"Be there over a week." And he ended the call._

This is going to be a really long day.

MIKU P.O.V.

I was sleeping in the airplane. To my left, a boy was sitting there with his son. I didn't knew why, but I thought I knew him. Of course I knew him. Duuh. The blond boy was playing with his son that looked bored like hell. Anyway. That guy was really cool. So cool I fell in love with him. That little bastard took my heart.

LEN P.O.V.

"Are we there yet?" The girl to my right asked. Her still sleepy eyes looked at me with a worried glance. "No. There is still an hour to go." The girl sighed, and got back to sleep. I sighed too. My son could be really annoying, and the only way to make him stop annoying you was to play with him or to give him a video game. I chose option two, and I finally could sleep. This week is gonna be really long. Or was it going to be a month? I just didn't knew, and I said I would stop singing for the whole summer. I'd really like some holidays. And I got them. Yes.

"SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. YOUR AIRPLANE WILL LAND SOON. PLEASE STAY ON YOUR SEATS AND DON'T MOVE. HAVE A NICE DAY!" The robotic voice said to warn us of the landing. I felt relieved. I will see my friends back! I lost track of them five years ago when I moved to Neo-Loid, the incredible city that everyone was talking about. As a singer and actor, I had the chance to move there. But it was 10 hours of airplane away from Villa Paradise... But we were there, and that was awesome. I woke up the girl next to me and took the video game from my son before going out of the airplane.

"WE FINALLY ARE HERE! AWESOME!" The girl next to me yelled out of excitement.

"Yes we are, Miki."

MIKU P.O.V.

Someone shook me. I stood up and saw Gakupo, sitting next to my bed. God, that airplane thing was a dream. "And, you woke up already? I called you nine times, but because you didn't gave an answer I took the keys and came in to wake you up. We have a ton of things to do now."

"Yep," the blond boy next to him said, "We are gonna do a lot of things."

I groaned. "Shut up, Nero."

LEN P.O.V.

After taking our luggage, me, my son and Miki took a taxi and joined Villa Paradise. It was an incredible amount of big villas built on an incredible view. I love this place already. We payed the taxi and got out only to find Gakupo standing in front of us. "Well, if it isn't the wonderful singer Len Kagamine. Welcome home for two months, shota!" And again. We were 23 years and he couldn't stop teasing me. He's just childish. "Yeah, right." I answered. "Where are we gonna sleep?" A big grin submerged Gakupo's face. "Villa 07." I gave him a puzzled look before searching for the said villa. After ten minutes we could find it.

The villa was huge. The living room was taking the whole first floor, with the kitchen and the toilets, beautiful stairs leaded to the second floor, where there were 5 bedrooms with each a bathroom, a bed, a toilet and a big screen with a PS4. "Awesome!" was my son's first reaction. I looked at all the rooms, and find noone in the others, but one was clearly used. I stopped at the fifth door. I was asking myself if there could be someone, and opened it. In there, a tealette was arranging her room. Intrigued, I said hello.

"Oh, nooooooo. Not YOU." She said, with horror in her eyes.

"Eeeh, who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Gakupo's gonna die." She said, leaving the room without answering my question. Weird girl, but she's fucking sexy, I thought.

MIKU P.O.V.

"GAKUPO!" I yelled when I opened the door of the villa of said boy. "I want explanations. NOW."

"About what?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Why is HE in my villa?" I asked with a strong voice.

"You know that it's just for a summer, right?"

"Yes, I know. But you don't know what that summer is gonna give you. Remember seven years ago?"

"Yes I do." He laughed without any reason. "Summer is full of surprises."

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting! I was kinda busy because of school, so it became two weeks instead of one. I'm sorry!**


End file.
